The Daily Minecraftia
, often abbreviated as TDM, is a newspaper based in Kozankyo, explaining the current events in Kozankyo, Minecraftia, as well as politics, sports, finances, business, advertisements, and even yonkomas in Minecraftia. The newspaper began publishing in Minecraftia in 1809 and is one of the most subscribed newspapers in the country. As of February 2016, the newspaper has garnered a total of 110 million subscribers worldwide. All provinces publish the newspaper physically in Kozankyo and digitally in all provinces except the capital, as well as the rest of the world. Known articles 1980s Queen Kanata Assassinated: Officials blame the Soviet Union on Invasion in New Saitama Written: November 1, 1983 Residents of New Saitama had to go into hiding Halloween night after the Soviet Union had launched an all-out attack in New Saitama Province. The attack, which was declared by Fred Fuchs, occurred when he heard a prophecy that Crown Princess Konata would have the ability to defeat Team Ankoku. Despite the prophecy, the Soviets located Lord Soujirou's whereabouts and attacked New Saitama in an effort to erase the Izumi clan. Despite the attacks, only one in the royal family was killed. Queen Kanata was apparently hit with a Killing Curse when she was trying to defend her husband and daughter. However, when the killer tried to humiliate Lord Soujirou and Crown Princess Konata, the attacks were nullified by a few fellow drillers fighting in the attack. 1990s Minecraftia High School and University Founder, Soichirou Kishimizu, is Dead at 89 Written: March 11, 1991 Soichirou Kishimizu, who founded Minecraftia High School and University, died yesterday at the Minecraftia Health Network after a fight with cancer at the age of 89. In the nine decades of his life, he revolutionized Kozankyo's education system and made millions from Minecraftia High School and University. He died yesterday at 8:05 PM after a three-yearlong fight with cancer in his esophagus and throat. "The whole city, graduates of Minecraftia High School and University, and my friends are deeply saddened by his death," says Honoka Akimoto, Kishimizu's wife. Kishimizu was born to and raised by a single unmarried mother in her apartment in 1902. He met his future wife Honoka Akimoto as well as her childhood friend, Tsumugi Chikami in elementary school. They became good friends and even attended high school and the University of Eastern Minecraftia in Kinmyou, Pohatosin together. Later, they founded both the university and high school, which went on to become one of the most recognized schools in Minecraftia. Kishimizu and Akimoto married in 1927, and within a year, they had their one and only daughter. His single mother unknowingly knew he would go on to become one of the richest people in Minecraftia when she saw issues in The Daily Minecraftia after its success. Man Flying Team Crimson Flag Makes His Neighbors Outrage Written: August 17, 1997 A man that lives on a quiet street south of Downtown Kozankyo has raised a flag that also raised emotions and offended some of his neighbors as well. "It just bothers me," said one neighbor. For almost a whole day yesterday, a Team Crimson flag was on display here on this quiet street. Kisumi Ochiai, one woman who lives here and is a mother of two daughters, was reading a newspaper while her girls were playing gleefully in her front yard, until she looked up and saw the flag. Many neighbors had no idea what the flag meant, until seeing the news that night about Team Crimson committing more atrocities in central Minecraftia. The flag represents a Canadian extremist group founded by the same person who founded the Shintoist Province and Scarlet Devil of Minecraftia. When Ochiai saw the flag, she immediately called the Kozankyo Police Department, where they interviewed the man who put up the flag, and stated that "Japanese people are not welcome." The man who put up the flag did not get arrested, but he is now under the radar of several law enforcement agencies, including the FBI. Kisumi's husband, Hideo, is an IT manager at his business Hideo Ochiai Labs. They live across the street from where the flag was flown. He's known them from the start, and stated that for a man like him, he was already starting to get bothered by it. Several of Hideo's neighbors want to interview the person who flew the flag. The owner is said to be a "Crimsonite", a follower of Team Crimson. The owner did not mind giving the police his opinion. He was reported to have been mentally ill, suffering depression after the passing of his wife. He has Islamic tattoos as he's Muslim and says he supports Hitler because he's of German descent. His wife's passing impaired his life but not his freedom of speech. They did get a reaction from the mayor of Kozankyo, stating that they do not promote the flying of extremist flags by anyone and that they do not support racism and therefore respect all cultures within Minecraftia. Namco and Drillimation's "Touhou 12" Recalled After Players Find Game-Breaking Bug Written: April 9, 1999 Arcade game giant Namco has announced a formal recall to their "Touhou 12" game after players had found a game-breaking bug in the game. This bug would cause the game to crash after players reach 1 million points, resulting in the infamous "Orange Screen of Death". Players are unsure what caused this, but Drillimation claims that a bug in the game was likely the cause. "I'm not sure what happened, but I was playing the game all of a sudden, the screen went orange and had no idea what happened," says a player at the Creeper's Arcade. 2000s Category:Fictional newspapers Category:Minecraftia Category:1809 Category:Newspapers in Minecraftia Category:Kozankyo, Minecraftia Category:Newspapers Category:Newspapers established in 1809 Category:19th century